


Big Little Men

by undeniablycandycane



Category: Night at the Museum
Genre: Chapter one only rn, Eventual Smut, First Ao3 work, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, oh also this title i may not keep idk. if i think of something better, that is all for now, uhhhh the power of looooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablycandycane/pseuds/undeniablycandycane
Summary: “I know our relationship is a lil bit different than most. But maybe that’s what makes it so great. I mean, what’s so wrong with a lil’ change? Puts things in a whole new perspective.”





	Big Little Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first AO3 fic! Only warnings I have as of right now are NSFW and suggestive stuff as I'm only posting the first chapter right now. I've seen a couple of "first-time" fics about these guys, and so this is really my take on the subject. I really like this idea and I hope you enjoy it too. ^^ (Let me know if there are any more warnings I need to add!)
> 
> I'd like to thank my friend Drega for peer reviewing this for me! 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the fic, and please leave a nice review if you can! It might help the development of the second chapter >:)

“Good evening general!” Octavius’ second in command shouted.

“Good evening, Manius. I have something to discuss with you…”

“Certainly, what is the matter?”

Octavius lowered his voice, to avoid attracting attention. “I’m leaving the exhibit in your hands tonight, at least for a period.”

“Will do, General. May I ask why?”

Octavius bent down and tightened his sandal straps. “I have business to attend to with the Western diorama. I trust you’ll take care of things. Please make sure the horses are well-fed; I have reason to believe someone has been underfeeding them.” 

“Absolutely. Is that all, general?”

“That is all..” It was a lie. Octavius didn’t know whether he was supposed to remember something. His mind was focused on something else…

With Manius away, Octavius took to the West. In the tunnel, with no one around to see him he let out a sigh and pulled out a framed picture of Jedediah he had asked Ahk for when they started dating, which was only a week ago. But his love for Jedediah spanned far longer. He even wrote in his diary more often. There was an ever pressing question in his mind for Jedediah, about as pressing as his member against his skirt. 

Octavius was always a graceful and confident general when his men were watching. When they weren’t, he could express himself as he pleased and get some relief from the unrelenting eye of the public. Some nights, he wished he was half as good a general as the Octavius he read in the history books. But he was, he just couldn’t see it for himself. 

His grace vanished when Jedediah emerged from a strange empty room in the wall. He tripped and fell backwards onto the hard concrete. He grimaced.

“Jedediah whatever are you doing?! You gave me a fright!”

“Sorry sugarplum. I’m uh, buildin’ somethin.” Jedediah didn’t make eye contact, looking at a blueprint.

Octavius looked over his shoulder. “What is this? ”

”Oh, it’s a room.”

“A room? For what?”

“Well.. for us…”

“But Jedediah why would we need a- oh….. I see.” He smiled seductively and held Jedediah from behind.

Jed set down the blueprint and looked Octavius in the eye. “Ockie, you afraid?”

He stalled for a moment. “No! That’s ridiculous!!”

“Mmhmm, so’s your heartrate. Hold on just a minute.” Jedediah went inside the room in the wall, sighing to himself as he looked at everything. Octavius followed him as Jedediah opened a can of paint and started painting the wall. 

“Are… you afraid?”

Jedediah jumped and gasped. “Goddamnit Ockie, don’t sneak up behind me like that!” 

“Sorry…” They were silent for a moment as Jedediah finished painting. “Well are you?”

“No.” Jedediah took off his hat for a moment to wipe his brow. He turned and continued painting.. 

“I-if you are afraid, Jedediah, you can tell me..”

Jed just kept painting.

Oct sighed and looked back into the tunnel to make sure no one else was there. “Alright, yes!.. I’m scared, alright?” His head was down as he played with his tunic.

Jed smiled innocently. “Y’know,” he put his arm around him, “you’re cute when you’re shy.. I like to see you say how ya feel, even when yer not proud of it… Why are ya scared?”

“Well, Romans are supposed to be fearless. And for something as silly as sex, it just seems rather… unmanly of me to worry.” He came closer to Jedediah, facing him directly and cupping Jed’s face with his hands, with an ashamed look. “I want to be the best for you, my love. I fear that, well… I may not be good enough for you.” He sat down on the ground, and jed shook a bit as Oct moved. Octavius began to tear up. “How am I supposed to uphold the dignity of a general if I’m nervous about the very thing Romans do best…”

Jed sat down next to Octavius. “Y’know Ockie… if it, if it helps ya, I’m scared too. I ain’t never, y’know, done it with a man before. I’m new to it all.”

“Have you ever… fantasized?”

“... A couple times. Mainly with you.” 

Octavius smirked. “Just follow your heart, my love, and you’ll learn.”

“See, Ockie, it’s things like that ya say that make me wonder why ya ain’t married yet.”

“Because this whole time I’ve been in love with you.”

“D’aw, you!” He put his arm around Octavius’ neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. “You make me weak.”

Oct blushed, looking off into the distance. “You know, I would not have judged you if you were afraid. Just as you do, I would support you.”

“Well,” Jedediah sighed. “I guess we both ain’t too proud of ourselves.”

“I suppose that’s something we have in common.” He played with his skirt again.. “We should not have to lie to each other to preserve our dignity. I just… I fear that I’m…. not good enough.”

”Why would ya ever think somethin’ like that Ockie?”

“There are many Romans who are far more attractive and funny and, well, much better than I am…” he continued. “And though most of the time I am a confident commander, I am afraid, around such a man as you, I am simply a disappointment.” A tear was visible on his cheek.

“Are you crying?”

“No. It’s just. Just a bit of dust.” He wiped his eye.

Jedediah chuckled. “Ockie, you are somethin’. You just don’t know how much I love you.” He hugged Octavius. “Baby, you’re so much more than enough. I couldn’t be happy with no other man.” Even he shed a tear. “I guarantee ya.” He let go of Octavius to look in his eyes. “I’ll tell ya though. I’m more comfy with you than anyone else. I trust you, Ockie... I wanna be .. enough for you, too… Hell, I realized somethin’.. I don’t care about those things so much anymore. ‘Bout… what’s ‘manly’ and all. Cause.. when ya think about it, maybe all that don’t really matter. At all.. You’re one hell of a man no matter what ya do. I know the man I fell in love with, and, well, I’m happier than a daisy in the breeze when I’m with you. I just want you to be yourself, cause I wouldn’t have ya any other way. ”

Octavius was blushing, hard. Jedediah really said that? Jed was one of the most masculine men he knew, and knowing how much he cares about his reputation, it sounded so strange coming from him. But it sounded so nice. 

“I know our relationship is a lil bit different than most. But maybe that’s what makes it so great. I mean, what’s so wrong with a lil’ change? Puts things in a whole new perspective.”

“That’s very wise.” Octavius grinned.

“You know what I feel like right now?”

“How do you feel?”

“I feel like I’m sittin’ on a mountaintop. Cool breeze rushin’ past. We can see forests and lil’ cabins off in the distance… lakes…”

“That sounds very beautiful.” He held Jedediah’s arm in between his. “May I sit next to you on the mountain?”

“It wouldn’t exist without ya next to me.”

[[ Update as of Feb 16, 2019: I'm still planning on continuing this! Just had some problems to deal with, but I'm eager to continue writing ^^ stay tuned! OH ALSO one more thing: would you like to see this turned into a full fic? Just curious.. Comment below!!!]]


End file.
